Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Things1and2
Summary: AU. Kataang, Tokka, and Soko. chaper story. The Gaang wakes up to the same song for the first day of school, and each of them deals w/ their own fears and problems. songfic, and songfics 4 future chapters! Song 4 1st chapter: Wake Me Up When September End


**a/n: hey! Thing1 here! Me and Thing2 r writing our 1****st**** joint story while we still can cuz we're on spring break (believe me even if you're a twin, it's very hard to find the time 2 write a joint story)!! We are looking for a beta 4 our next story (or our next chapter), so if you want to, let us know and we will make you our beta!! Hey! Thing2 here! So, for our story, we have decided to do a chapter story songfic. The first chapter is modeled after the song Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday. We will try to do a different song for each chapter. AU! XD!!**

**Just 2 let you all know, each person is waking up 2 this song as their alarm 4 the 1****st**** day of school. Each person gets the last stanza of the previous person's part of the song.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own avatar or this song, but we definitely own YOUR MOM!!XD!!**

_Wake Me Up When September Ends_

_Summer has come and passed_

Sokka woke up to this song every morning. Every morning, he woke up numb. Today should have been the same. But it wasn't. He felt even worse this morning.

_The innocent can never last_

Why did it have to be her? She was no different than anyone else, maybe better than most, yet she had been taken from him. For so long, he had felt this pain, and it just wouldn't go away. It took all his strength just to get up in the morning.

_Wake me up when September ends_

But today, he just couldn't face them. He couldn't face those faces, those new faces he didn't even know. He just wanted to hop back to the comfort of his bed, but this was not an option.

_Like my father's come to pass_

His father wasn't much help to him. His bed was more comforting than his father. Ever since her death, his father isolated himself from the family.

_Seven years has gone so fast_

Seven years. Seven summers since his mother's death, and his father was still grieving. His father had secluded himself from the family years ago, leaving Sokka and his sister in solitude. It was like having no parents at all.

_Wake me up when September ends_

His father had always been distant since her death, but now he was even more. Sokka and his sister were heading off to a new school, far away from his dad.

_Here comes the rain again_

It was a bright day, but all Sokka saw was the rain.

_Falling from the stars_

The rain on that stormy spring day. He could remember it perfectly. Standing in front of her grave, he was glad that the rain could disguise his tears, though he knew no one could blame him for crying.

_Drenched in my pain again_

The pain was overwhelming. Sokka knew that the rain he so vividly remembered could bring comfort to this pain. He turned on the faucet, and the warm water poured down on him in the dark, humid room and washed away his angst so that he could begin anew.

_Becoming who we are_

This was a new day, a new year. It was time for a new start. He could try and forget for now, and put on the plastic mask he wore every day for the sake of his sister. But he knew eventually, he would soon turn back to the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

The pain was too much, a horrible force on Zuko's body, specifically his head. He felt like he was going to puke, and his head was just ripped open by a chainsaw. Thousands of massive raindrops pounded on his forehead, increasing his headache. The rain blocked out all other feelings. All he felt was the heavy raindrops ripping apart his head. This was hangover. And Zuko did not particularly enjoy it. Especially since it was the first day of school, and he was late. The first day of school brought back memories of the ended summer.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

He tried to forget the event that happened at the end of school, so close to the beginning of summer. He tried to forget what had happened, but was unable to do so. He was forced to remember what he lost.

So vividly could he remember the party. He had had a few shots. He may have been a little drunk. He remembered walking into the room with that girl, and getting under the covers with her. He had forgotten his Trojan. But he did it anyway. That night he had lost his virginity. He went home. A few weeks later, he found out that a girl from his school had gotten pregnant. He didn't get the name of the girl he had slept with, nor did he know if she went to his school.

That was the reason he dreaded this day. He was worried that she would end up being at his school. He wondered if she would remember him. He wondered if she had aborted. That would make it much easier for both of them. One thing was for sure: he would never forget his Trojan again.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Summer was over, and reality came to Zuko as soon as the alarm went off and the song began playing. He felt awful. Her innocence was gone, and chances were she probably didn't abort. Abortion was looked down upon in the town the girl lived in. She probably also goes to his school. Most people at the party went to his school. He didn't want to be known as the guy who knocked some girl up over the summer. If it were up to him, he would wake up when summer came once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

**Ugh. First day of school. Gotta get up. Get up! Get up! Now!**

Summer was gone. School was here. Was it going to be a nightmare? She didn't know, but all she knew was that nothing could be worse than last year's first day. She could remember it so vividly…

"_**Hey everybody! Look at that girl's **__**stupid **__**hair-loop things! She looks like such a dork. What are the loops for, Girly? They gonna help keep your hair connected to your scalp? Are they gonna keep your brains in? Ha ha, they look so stupid!" **_A bully teased her.

She remembered another antagonist saying, _**"I remember her mother used to wear her hair like that as well. Seems that girl misses her mommy so much that she wants to look exactly like **_

_**her. I bet she thinks she actually is her mom." **_That definitely hurt the worst. Making fun of her like she was some obsessive person who still hasn't moved on from her mom's death since fifth grade. She wore her hair with loops to remind her of her mom, but she wasn't crazy and stuck on the past. She was just an innocent girl being criticized because she had lost her mother when she was only ten. She didn't want to relive that experience again; she didn't want to go to school today, ever again for that matter. Katara's mind tried to comfort her.

**Maybe this year will be better, maybe the kids won't be so mean this year at my new school.**

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She heard the loud, incessant ring of the school bell for the second time. **Oh, monkeyfeathers! The second bell! I'm going to be late again! **All she wanted was for it to be spring again, her favorite season, when the flowers bloomed and new life began. Not to mention it was so close to summer, which meant summer vacation! She didn't want to go to school to have another terrible year.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

While sitting in her first class, Katara saw the clouds coming together to form large, wet drops of rain. **Great. A great way to start the school year, **she thought sarcastically. She remembered her past school experiences, specifically fifth grade. She was so lost that year. Pain overwhelmed her as she reminisced. She had failed most of her subjects that year. **Mother, please help me through this school year. I don't want it to be a miserable year, like last year. **All of her school experiences had shaped her into what she was today, had made her what she was. Then it dawned on her. No one knew who she was here. It was a new beginning, a new start, and she was ready. Katara was ready as ever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

Aang's last day of summer had been unusual and typical at the same time. What was very unusual was that it rained. It was odd for it to rain in the summer, let alone the last day of summer on what had been forecasted as a scorching hot, dry day. What was very typical about that day was that Aang had gone to cross country practice.

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

What was typical about the next morning was that Aang woke up very sore. He was the first ever sophomore on the varsity cross country team, and it wasn't running for 4 hours that made him sore. Aang could run all day and would never get sore; he loved running more than anything. What made Aang sore were the beatings he took from the seniors all practice. Because of his endurance and speed, Aang was a threat to them, which gave them a reason to make him their personal punching bag. His small stature didn't help him much in the area of self defense. When would he finally hit puberty?

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

These bullies were the reason Aang didn't want to get up. He knew that even under the protection of the teachers, he couldn't escape the seniors, no matter how fast he could run.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

The start of the school year meant even more practices and meets, which meant more torture. At the start of summer, Aang was looking forward to a new beginning. How naïve was he.

At the end of summer, Aang was definitely not looking forward to beginning high school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Summer has come and passed_

_**Not gonna get up. **_

_The innocent can never last_

_**Why?**_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_**There's really no reason. Just don't wanna go.**_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_**It's the law though.**_

_Twenty years has gone so fast___

_**Laws schmaws! School sucks, so why should I go. It's just like work, except instead of me getting paid, I have to pay them!**_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_**I don't wanna get up!**_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_**I don't wanna get up!**_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_**Whatever.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Alright, well Toph's was random, because we thought that she would be in character if she had absolutely no reason to want to go to school. Next chapter hopefully coming soon!! **

**Toph and Aang: sophomores, 15, 1****st**** year in high school, well known because of their attitude (Toph), and speed (Aang).**

**Katara: junior, 17, new student**

**Sokka: senior, 18, new student**

**Zuko: senior, 19, 3****rd**** year, held back in sophomore year because of grades.**

**School sysem: Elementary school is K-6, Middle school is 7-9, and High school is 10-12.**


End file.
